I Loved You (Kanda Ver)
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: Kanda x Karakter Tak Bernama/ sebuah kisah dongeng, dimana seorang pengelana bertemu dengan tuan putri di istana kecilnya, saling menolong, saling mencintai, dan berakhir tak bahagia/ Pertemuan Kanda dengan seorang perempuan setelah kematian Alma Karma. R&R!


_Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses._

_-Ann Landers-_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**I Loved You (Kanda Ver.)**

.

A D. Gray-Man Fanfiction

.

Kanda x Reader

(Warning: no mary-sue, typo(s), boring, OOC, full of description, etc)

Disclaimer: D Gray Man and the rest are belongs to Hoshino-sensei

.

.

Enjoy Please!

.

.

* * *

><p>Jika kau mau, akan kujabarkan kesialanku selama ini:<p>

Kekasihku 60 tahun lalu menjadi Alma Karma di masa aku 'terlahir' kembali sebagai Kanda Yu dan mati setelah bertarung denganku.

Aku terpisah dari _Black Ordo _segera setelah Allen mengirimku melalui salah satu gerbang Noah Ark dan menteleportasiku ke Matertown di selatan Italia. Kota yang menjadi tempat misi pertamaku dengan Allen.

Senjata anti-akumaku, Mugen, tak terbawa dan mungkin telah menjadi batu setelah 'pengkhianatan'-ku sebagai seorang Exorcist.

Jika aku ingin merasa lebih buruk, aku terpisah dari Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Mari, Reveer, Johnny, dan semua teman seperjuanganku.

Aah, aku tak pernah merasa sesial ini sebelumnya.

Dan itu semua terjadi seminggu sebelum aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubahku; benar-benar mengubahku.

Biar kuceritakan padamu mengenai sebuah kisah dongeng, dimana seorang pengelana bertemu dengan tuan putri di istana kecilnya, saling menolong, saling mencintai, dan berakhir tak bahagia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Jika bisa kuawali cerita ini dengan sebuah deskripsi mengenai seorang perempuan, maka aku akan mendeskripsikan dia sebagai seorang perempuan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang pernah kutemui—tidak, bukannya dia seperti yang kau khayalkan di novel-novel romansa. Dia juga tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan sebagai 'perempuan yang pantas bersanding dengan Kanda Yu. Bukan masalah tingkay kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi, hanya saja memang begitulah dia.<p>

Cerewet, ceroboh, kekanakan, dan lain sebagainya.

Intinya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi yang stabil.

Perempuan seperti itulah dia, yang tanpa sengaja melihatku keluar tertatih dari Matertown di kala hujan deras menerpa bersamaan dengan pekatnya gelap malam yang mulai menghinggapi. Ia segera menjadi panik dan menolongku dengan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan pada saat itu meski aku tak meminta apapun padanya: membawaku ke pondoknya yang mungil di tengah hutan, memasak air hangat, membawakanku handuk kering dan baju ganti (yang ia miliki sebagai warisan Ayahnya yang entah kemana), dan (secara paksa) mempersilahkan aku beristirahat di kasurnya yang kecil sementara ia sendiri tertidur di kursi goyangnya.

Ia tak berkata apapun di pagi harinya, hanya ucapan selamat pagi dan tawarannya untuk memakan buah-buahan yang baru saja ia petik yang terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Ia tak menanyakan apapun padaku, tidak juga namaku.

"Aku Kanda Yu."

Ucapan pertamaku mengenai diriku sendiri akhirnya terlontar setelah seharian berpikir masak-masak, menentukan akan kemana aku setelahnya. Aku, tentu saja mengerti arti balas budi, dan aku melakukannya dengan membantunya membelah kayu. Ia tak keberatan, malah mencerewetiku (kuakui ia nyaris secerewet Lenalee) dengan berbagai macam hal. Bukan hal mudah memang, dan aku seolah diingatkan mengenai kondisi _Black Ordo_ yang mungkin telah menetapkanku sebagai buronan atau _'The Fallen'_ layaknya Soman Dark.

Ah, kenapa aku peduli dengan _Black Ordo_ yang membuatku dan Alma Karma menderita selama ini?

Dan kupikir, tak buruk pula mendengarkan ocehan perempuan yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti peri hutan yang biasa orang katakan jika melihat seorang perempuan tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan.

Maksudku, bukannya aku jatuh cinta dengannya—sama sekali tidak! Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal sesepele itu, dan lagi kau harus tahu bagaimana ia sehari-hari. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Kau percaya perkataanku?

Dia bahkan juga tidak bisa menjahit dan tertawa dengan sangat lepas seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan jika melihat sesuatu yang ia sukai—dan biasanya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sesenang itu—seperti ketika seekor tupai memakan kenari yang diulurkannya. Candaannya tidak pernah membuatku tertawa, meski kemudian di akhir pembicaraan ia memaksaku untuk tertawa (dengan cara menarik kedua sudut bibirku seolah ia bermain dengan karet saja) yang sontak membuatku nyaris melayangkan kepalan tanganku ke kepalanya, jika saja dia tak pandai menghindar. Dan di malam berbadai saat musim dingin itu, terkadang ia menghampiriku dengan tidak peduli dan meyumpalkan dirinya sendiri ke sela sempit antara aku yang tengah berbaring di kasur kecil bekas Ayahnya dan dinding, membuatku mau tak mau bergeser dan kami akan tidur berdesakan di bidang yang tidak seberapa. Ia seolah sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran laki-laki dan tidak mengucapkan bahkan kata 'maaf merepotkan' atau 'terima kasih' sekalipun. Menjengkelkan sekali, bukan?

Jika dia bangun kesiangan esok harinya sementara aku sudah pergi; entah untuk mencari bahan makanan, kayu bakar, atau membelah kayu, maka ia akan pontang-panting sendirian dan mengomeliku karena tidak membangunkannya. Dan aku akan membalasnya dengan kalimat yang jauh lebih pedas (dan kejam). Dan kami berdebat seharian hingga jam makan siang sudah lewat. Ia memang berterima kasih lewat sup sayur dan daging—satu-satunya makanan yang bisa ia buat setelah aku mengajarinya dengan susah payah—buatannya dan kami akan makan malam dalam ketenangan sebelum ia kembali mengajakku bercanda dan memaksaku tertawa dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirku.

Dan baru kusadari setelah tiga minggu hidup di pondok mungil itu bersamanya, bahwa ia bahkan tak pernah menanyakan mengenai aku sama sekali. Ia tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang aku dan masa laluku, dan pembicaraan kami tetap mengalir mengenai keadaan sehari-hari di sekitar kami atau mengenai kenangan masa kecilnya saat ia bersama Ayahnya yang tidak pernah bisa menetap lama di suatu tempat.

Ia menerimaku apa adanya dengan caranya sendiri, jika aku boleh berasumsi.

Kemudian pemikiran itu datang: apa aku akan terus disini, dengan kehidupan seperti ini, bersamanya? Apakah tugasku sebagai Exorcist tak akan pernah kulaksanakan kembali? Apakah pertempuranku melawan Earl Millenium dan Noah hanya sampai saat itu? Apakah aku bisa hidup seperti ini—sebagai manusia normal dan mencintai manusia biasa—seumur hidupku, sementara ia sendiri tak pernah mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya?

Aku berpikir. Seminggu penuh kulewatkan dengan berpikir sembari menjelajahi isi hutan dan mengetahui dimana jalan keluar menuju kota terdekat, kemudian aku mulai menjual hasil hutan yang kupetik dan sayuran ladang yang baru-baru ini ditunjukkan dia padaku ke kota, menghasilkan sedikit demi sedikit uang. Tapi uang untuk apa? Apakah aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuknya? Ataukah untuk kembali ke _Black Ordo_ dan mengambil Mugen-ku?

Pertanyaan ini, yang kemudian terjawab setelah sebulan penuh aku mengenal seluk beluk pondok mungil itu; aku menemukan sebuah ruang tak terkunci dengan jendela kecil. Ruangan yang berisi sebuah peti kayu yang mungkin cukup untuk diisi seorang manusia.

Sebuah peti kayu yang kurasa cukup untuk menjadi tempat tidur terakhir seorang perempuan yang belum mencapai usia dewasa.

Kemudian aku tahu, bahwa sedetik selanjutnya setelah kedua tanganku membuka tutup peti kayu di dalam ruangan itu, teriakan tertahanku nyaris saja menggema di dalamnya.

.

Sang pengelana dan tuan putrinya yang tinggal di istana kecil, terpencil di tengah hutan.

Kisah yang tak berakhir bahagia, dan itu adalah kisahku. Aku dan dia, seorang perempuan yang seorang diri tinggal di dalam hutan. Seorang perempuan bersama pondoknya yang sederhana dan tak terjamah manusia lainnya. Seorang perempuan pemberani dan baik yang menolongku di malam berbadai itu.

Seorang perempuan, yang pada suatu malam di awal bulan kedua setelah kami bertemu, menceritakan kisahnya yang tak pernah ia ceritakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menemukan ruangan dengan peti kayu di dalamnya."

Dan aku hanya bisa segera memeluknya erat, sementara ia menuturkan dengan perlahan-lahan bagian akhir ceritanya. Ia memulai cerita itu seolah ia sedang mendongeng pada anaknya sendiri.

"Waktu itu malam berbadai. Aku dan Ayahku, kami berdua sampai di pondok ini dan memutuskan tinggal sementara disini," katanya, dengan senyum lebar tersungging dan aku yang masih memeluknya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "kami berdua basah kuyup, kelaparan, dan tak ada satupun makanan selama dua hari badai menerpa hutan ini. Aku saat itu berusia dua belas tahun, dan merupakan anak perempuan yang bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengupas kenari, Yu."

Ia memanggil namaku riang. Tawanya kecil mengalun memenuhi gendang telingaku. "Dan kami semakin kelaparan, tatkala Ayah memutuskan untuk menerjang badai mencari makanan di hari ketiga hidup kami di pondok ini. Ayah berkata padaku untuk menunggunya pulang tanpa pergi kemanapun, dan itu yang kulakukan. Tapi kau tahu, malam semakin larut, dan badai berhari-hari menyerang sungai yang membatasi hutan ini dengan kota. Suasana sangat kacau waktu itu; jembatan yang tak bersisa akibat diterjang banjir, dingin yang melanda, makanan di kota yang sukar didapat akibat tak ada pedagang yang menawarkan apapun, dan Ayah yang masih berjuang untuk kembali ke pondok ini."

Sunyi melanda segera setelah ia menyelesaikan prolog ceritanya. Aku tahu mengenai ending dari cerita ini, sedari awal ia menceritakan mengenai malam berbadai ia ditinggalkan Ayahnya. Cerita yang hanya aku saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mati saat itu juga," ia sempat terkekeh mendengar candaan satirnya sendiri,"aku jatuh sakit, entah selama berapa hari. Aku hanya ingat mengenai Ayah yang akhirnya membawa beberapa apel dan roti untuk kami berdua, dan kompres dingin yang menempel di dahiku seperti amplop dan perangkonya. Hanya itu...yang terakhir kuingat. Aku tak ingat apapun lagi, dan saat aku tersadar, aku bertemu denganmu."

Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu dari awal, dan aku hanya diam.

Aku tahu sedari pertama kami bertemu, bahwa dia hanyalah jiwa yang hidup berkat Innoncence yang diturunkan Tuhan ke dunia.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terbangun dan menjalani hari-harimu yang seharusnya sudah berakhir bersamaku...maafkan aku."

"Hei," ia menepuk punggungku ringan dan tertawa. Tawa lepas yang biasa ia perdengarkan padaku; hanya padaku, "aku senang bertemu denganmu, dan aku menyukaimu, Yu."

"Sebagai apa?"

"Hmm...aku menyukaimu karena kita yang saling berbagi selama ini. Aku menyukaimu karena kebetulan yang kita alami di malam berbadai itu. Aku menyukaimu karena kau menemukanku. Aku menyukai hubungan yang selama ini kita jalin, dan karena kita saling memaafkan, berbagi, dan tentu saja percaya—"

Aku mengatupkan kedua mataku. Kata 'cukup' terlontar dari bibirku untuk memotong kalimat yang telah ia sampaikan padaku. Kalimat tersebut sangat berharga, dan dengan tingkat intelegensiku yang tak setinggi Komui atau Reever, aku merasa tak pantas dengan satu pun kalimat itu—hey! Aku Exorcist dan aku hanya memusatkan satu kelebihanku pada kekuatan yang kumiliki dan aku tak punya apa-apa lagi kecuali kekuatan itu. Tak ada satu hal pun yang membuatku merasa mampu menelan semua kalimat indah dan terangkai penuh pertimbangan yang dia katakan. Tak satupun.

Maka malam itu, dimana aku dan dia saling merasakan perasaan yang sama untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa tawa lepas ataupun umpatanku karena ia yang menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirku untuk menyamai ekspresinya, satu kalimat bergaung di udara. Aku tersadar penuh, dan aku tahu itu adalah kalimat yang kuucapkan sendiri dari mulutku yang biasanya tak pernah sekalipun berkata manis seperti halnya Allen, atau menghibur layaknya Lenalee yang hangat, atau menggelitik kocak ala Lavi, atau bijak seperti yang sering diungkapkan Bookman dan si Kakek Tiedoll, atau penuh kelembutan milik Mari.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir aku juga menyukai kau yang aneh dan sama sekali tidak seperti peri hutan ini."

"Menyukai sebagai apa?" tanyamu.

"Menyukai sebagai perempuan yang gesit, ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Menyukai sebagai teman, ketika kau memaksaku tertawa di malam hari setelah mendengar lelucon anehmu. Menyukai sebagai sahabat, ketika kau memasakkanku sup sayur dan daging. Menyukaimu sebagai seorang perempuan, hanya ketika kau memanggil namaku dengan ringan," aku melepas pelukanku sebelum memberikan sentuhan akhir dari paragraf lisan susunan karyaku, "aku menyukaimu sampai kapanpun, ketika kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku."

.

"Kau tahu, Yu. Kau pedofil yang menyukai anak perempuan yang mati saat berusia tiga belas tahun sepuluh hari."

"Diamlah! Penampilan dewasamu yang saat ini (berkat Innoncence) sudah menipuku, dan kau yang salah, dan lekas menghilanglah sebelum air mataku ini turun lebih deras!"

"Oh, ayolah, Yu. Lihatlah, seluruh tubuhku sudah mulai menjadi cahaya dan hanya tinggal wajahku yang tersisa. Apa kau tak ingin menciumku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya? Cepatlah, beberapa detik lagi wajah cantik ini akan menghilang sepenuhnya."

"...Baik, sekali ini saja."

.

.

* * *

><p>Nah, sudah kubilang padamu sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan perempuan yang kau bayangkan dalam novel-novel romansa. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi yang stabil—tentu saja, usianya yang baru menginjak tiga belas tahun berapa hari itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya yang pernah kutemui, yang notabene adalah seorang perempuan dewasa dengan usia minimal enam belas tahun. Lenalee dan Miranda, misalnya.<p>

Tapi usia hanyalah sebuah kekuatan yang fana (ini kata Kakek Tiedoll ketika aku dan Mari mengomentari penyakit punggungnya), dan waktu yang dilalui raganya tak lebih dan tak kurang sama denganku. Waktunya yang terus berjalan, dan dengan kekuatan Innoncence yang membangkitkannya sekali lagi di malam berbadai itu adalah kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Kekuatannya yang menginginkan tetap hidup dan menunggu seseorang berkata bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian, sebelum akhirnya sang Innoncence yang adidaya menghentikan jarum waktu miliknya yang memang seharusnya sudah tak berputar.

Maka inilah akhir dari seorang pengelana yang bertemu dengan seorang putri di istana kecilnya yang terpencil. Mereka saling menolong, saling mencintai, dan akhir tidak bahagia tetap menemui mereka di penghujung lembaran buku cerita. Pada akhirnya, sang pengelana harus kembali berkelana, meninggalkan tuan putrinya. Namun kalian perlu tahu, bahwa sang tuan putri tidak lagi sendirian di istananya, karena malaikat penuh kasih sayang menjemputnya dan menemaninya, mengawasi pengelanaan sang kekasih tercinta sampai kapanpun dari suatu tempat yang indah nun jauh di atas awan.

Menurut kalian ini ending yang cukup baik?

Tentu saja, karena aku menceritakannya dengan kata-kata yang telah kurangkai, kuulang berkali-kali di kepalaku hingga tanpa cela lagi, dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah dongeng. Dongeng yang hanya kalian saja yang mendengarkan, dan merupakan sebuah rahasia milikku yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh orang-orang yang pernah dekat denganku.

Ini cerita milikku, mengenai dia dan cinta kami, dan berakhir begitu cepat persis seperti lembaran tipis buku dongeng. Dan aku bangga dengan kisah ini, sama bangganya dengan saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku berubah berkat kematian Alma Karma dan pertemuanku dengan dia.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>I Loved You Kanda Version setelah saya bikin bagiannya Muraki! tapi karena nggak banyak peminatnya MurakixReader saya berpaling ke Kanda deh *kemudian author dibelah Kanda sama Muraki*

Yak, intinya kan kata 'Loved' itu udah lewat ya, jadi ceritanya bakalan semi-semi angst semi-semi bad end semi-semi kenangan indah gitu, jadi mohon dimaklumin ya~*nak, lu beneran mintak dibunuh massal*

Happy reading all! Ini sekaligus penpik pesenan entah siapa dan dari jaman kapan sejak saya nulis Candy Shop dan Snow in Your Voice lol. Semoga berkenan di hati Kandalicious! *dan author beneran dibakar Kanda hidup-hidup*

* * *

><p>Ashikaga Shu<p> 


End file.
